You and Me
by Narin
Summary: Chris hat schon lange mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für seinen Schauspielkollegen. Doch dieser scheint glücklich vergeben zu sein. Oder? / CrissColfer! StarKids
1. Chapter 1

PoV Chris

Zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal sah ich auf mein Handy. Schon 5 vor acht. Darren würde definitiv zu spät kommen. Ich seufzte. Warum musste er auch so eine Schlafmütze sein. Zwei Minuten vor acht kam Darren durch die Tür der Garderobe rein gestürmt und sah sich suchend um. Grinsend lief ich auf ihn zu. Oh, er sah einfach zu süß aus. Total verpennt und mit wild abstehenden Haaren. Ich packte seine Hand und zog ihn mit mir zu den Kostümen.  
„Hey, du Schlafmütze! Hier, zieh dein Outfit an!", sagte ich und drückte ihm sein Blaine-Kostüm in die Hand. Er sah mich verpeilt und schmollend an.  
„Bekomm' ich denn gar keine Umarmung? Wir haben uns immerhin 3 Wochen nicht gesehen!"  
Ich lachte.  
„Also erstens haben wir ständig geskyped, da haben wir uns „gesehen" und zweitens haben wir keine Zeit für Umarmungen, wenn du so spät kommst! Dafür musst du schon früher aufstehen", zog ich ihn auf.  
Darren schmollte und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf, als er anfing sein Outfit zu wechseln.  
„Oh, nein! Guck mich nicht mit diesem Blick an!", demonstrativ drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu. Nicht nur wegen seinem Blick. Ich wusste, würde ich ihm beim umziehen zugucken, würde ich sofort anfangen seinen Körper anzustarren. Und das konnte ich grade wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Auch wenn ich mich damit um den Anblick des wohl heißesten Körpers dieser Welt brachte. Als er fertig war, schleifte ich ihn eilig zur Maske, wo die Make-up Artisten und Hairstylisten schon auf ihn warteten und lief dann schon mal voraus um Ryan Bescheid zu sagen, dass Darren nun da war und auch gleich fertig sein würde.  
Am Set des McKinley Musikzimmers traf ich auf den Rest des_ Glee_ Casts, der sich leise unterhielt. Schnell umarmte ich einen nach dem andern.  
Amber kam grinsend auf mich zu und legte einen Arm um meine Taille: „Na, kommt Darren mal wieder zu spät?"  
Ich lächelte und nickte. Ich wusste, Ryan konnte ziemlich sauer werden, wenn man, wie Darren, oft zu spät kam. Doch als ich ihm von seiner heutigen Verspätung erzählte lachte er nur: „Hat unser Lieblings-Warbler etwa schon wieder verpennt?"  
„Ja, hat er!", rief eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme hinter uns. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich den mittlerweile vollständig in Blaine verwandelten Darren auf uns zulaufen.  
„Ryan, Chrissy … tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin. Mein Wecker ist … naja, ist eigentlich auch egal. Jetzt bin ich auf jeden Fall hier!", er gähnte herzhaft.  
„Darren hast du überhaupt schon was gegessen? Und einen Kaffee getrunken?", fragte ich nun besorgt.  
„Nö!", gab Darren nur zurück und gähnte erneut, „keine Zeit gehabt."  
Ich sah ihn tadelnd an und wollte grade zu einer Schimpftirade über die Wichtigkeit des Frühstückes ansetzen, als ich von Ryan unterbrochen wurde.  
„Wie gerne ich mir deine Rede auch anhören würde, Chris, wir müssen jetzt wirklich drehen! Wir sind sowieso schon hinter dem Zeitplan! Also, Darren reiß dich zusammen! Essen kannst du später!"  
Also gingen wir zum Rest des _Glee_ Casts und nach einer kurzen Begrüßung von Darren fingen wir an zu drehen.

Nach zwei Stunden merkte ich, dass Darrens Laune immer mieser wurde. Auch seine Konzentration ließ nach und er rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Hey, alles ok?", fragte ich zwischen zwei Takes.  
„Ja, schon okay. Bloß Kopfschmerzen…", murmelte er abwesend.  
Oh man. Kein Wunder, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Es war mittlerweile kurz vor elf und er hatte noch immer keinen Kaffee oder etwas zu essen bekommen. Ein Wunder, dass er sich noch auf den Beinen halten und tanzen konnte. Grade Darren, der normalerweise von morgens bis abends am futtern war, brauchte doch ein richtiges Frühstück. Und vor allem starken Kaffee!  
Eine halbe Stunde später sackte Darren in einer kurzen Pause auf den Stuhl neben mir. Sein Kopf fiel auf meine Schulter und er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Ich lächelte. Es machte mich einfach glücklich, dass er zu mir kam. Nach dem folgenden Take fragte ich Ryan nach einer Pause. Ich war selbst schon erschöpft und langsam machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen um Darren. Er sprach kaum noch und saß nur müde am Rand. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu ihm nickte Ryan mir zu.  
„Hört mal zu, Leute! Wir machen 'ne Pause! Sieht zu, dass ihr alle wieder wach werdet und was esst! Wir treffen uns hier wieder um halb eins!"  
Dankbar lächelnd verließen meine Freunde den Raum in Richtung Cafeteria. Ich sah mich um. Darren war nicht unter ihnen.  
„Hey, wach auf!", sanft rüttelte ich den in einer Ecke eingeschlafenen Sänger. Darren murmelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich grinste. Er war wirklich zu süß. Doch er musste aufstehen und was essen.  
„Darren, Schatz, steh auf! Du musst essen! Und du brauchst dringend einen Kaffee! … Ach, was sag ich? Du brauchst mindestens drei Kaffee!", lachte ich. Bei diesen Worten öffneten sich endlich seine Augen. Noch immer lachend zog ich ihn hoch und schlang einen Arm um seine Mitte, damit er nicht vor Müdigkeit umfiel. So gingen wir auch in die Cafeteria, wo die anderen schon mit dem Essen angefangen hatten.  
Ich drückte meinen Freund auf einen Stuhl und goss ihm Kaffee ein.  
„Gott, Chris! Du behandelst Darren ja wie ein Kind! Als ob er sich nicht selbst Kaffee einschenken könnte", hörte ich Naya laut sagen.  
Ich sah auf und grinste: „Manchmal ist er ja auch wie ein Kind. Und so wie er im Moment aussieht kriegt er gar nichts alleine hin."  
„Da hat mein Chrissy wohl recht", kam eine nun etwas munterer klingende Antwort von Darren. Ich sah ihn überrascht an und lächelte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam ich mit wie Lea und Di die Köpfe zusammen steckten, tuschelten und kicherten. Doch ich ignorierte sie einfach. Irgendwie lächelte ich schon den ganzen Tag. Aber, naja, war das ein Wunder? Nach drei Wochen Pause sah ich endlich das ganze Team wieder! Ich hatte mich zwar während der freien Tage mit ein paar meiner Kollegen getroffen, aber es ist immer nochmal anders, wenn wir alle zusammen sind. In den letzten paar Jahren waren wir wirklich zu einer großen Familie geworden. Und das Wiedersehen mit Darren verbesserte den Tag natürlich auch. Darren, nun wieder hellwach, schenkte mir eins dieser typischen Darren-Lächeln und griff nach einem Brötchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Später am Tag, nachdem alle für heute angesetzten Szenen gedreht worden waren, saßen Darren und ich in meinem Trailer und unterhielten uns über die letzten Wochen. Ich genoss es richtig wieder Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Wenn man sich normalerweise jeden Tag sah … und dann für einige Zeit nicht, auch wenn's nur eine kurze war … man vermisste sich einfach. Und Darren vermisste ich ganz besonders. Das hatte nichts mit dem Kribbeln zu tun, was ich jedes Mal bekam wenn er mich ansah oder mich berührte. Naja ... zumindest nicht nur! Darren war einfach immer um mich rum. Ich war es gewohnt, ihn bei mir zu haben.  
„Uhh und dann, als ich in Chicago aus dem Flieger gestiegen bin, und ich grad' mein Gepäck bekommen hatte, kam Lauren auch schon auf mich zugerannt und hat mich fast umgeworfen", lachte Darren gerade, „Dann kamen auch noch Joey, Joe und Dylan an. Ey, das hättest du sehen müssen! Ich kam mir vor wie das lang vermisste Hündchen, was endlich nach Hause gefunden hatte!"  
Bei diesem Vergleich brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich konnte mir bildhaft vorstellen, wie sich die Star Kids auf Darren stürzten, um ihn zu begrüßen. Zwar kannte ich sie nicht persönlich, aber natürlich kannte ich sie von YouTube. Außerdem erzählte Darren sehr viel von ihnen. Man merkte, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten.  
„Du musst sie unbedingt mal kennenlernen! Das ist sowieso längst überfällig! Es ist soo schön da!", schwärmte Darren weiter, „Jedes Mal wird erst mal 'ne große Party gefeiert mit allem drum und dran! Mia und ich haben die ganze Nacht getanzt. Es tat so gut sie alle mal wieder zu sehen …"  
Darren brabbelte weiter, doch ich hörte nur noch halb hin. Mein Herz bekam einen Stich als er seine Freundin erwähnte und meine gute Laune war schlagartig weg. Ich meine, ich freu' mich wirklich für ihn … und ich wollte auch, dass er glücklich war und alles … aber ich wünschte mir einfach jemand anderen an seiner Seite… naja, um genau zu sein: ich wünschte mir MICH an seiner Seite.  
Ich seufzte leise und versuchte mich wieder auf Darrens Geschichte zu konzentrieren. Dieser sah mich aber inzwischen aufmerksam an. Ich errötete leicht und drehte den Kopf leicht zu Seite.  
„Chrissy, was ist los? Du guckst so traurig!"  
Ich bemerkte den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme und lächelte schwach. Irgendwas musste ich sagen: „Ich … habe das ganze hier schrecklich vermisst, Dare." Ich machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit der Hand die uns, den Trailer und wohl auch die ganze Crew einschließen sollte.  
„Ich hab die andern vermisst … und dich!", meine Stimme wurde zum Ende immer leiser und ich schaute runter auf meine Hände. Ich sah erst wieder auf, als ich die sanfte, aber feste Umarmung spürte, in die Darren mich zog.  
„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Chrissy", murmelte er leise.  
Eine halbe Stunde später lagen wir auf meinem Bett. Darrens Kopf lag wie sooft auf meinem Bauch und ich erzählte ihm von meiner Familie. Ich wusste, dass er sie sehr mochte. Vor allem meine kleine Schwester Hannah hatte es ihm angetan. Ich war grade dabei ihm von einem Ausflug mit meiner Familie nach SeaWorld zu erzählen, als mein Handy eine SMS ankündigte. Genervt von der Störung angelte ich nach meinem Handy. Darren setzte sich auf und sah mich neugierig an.

**Hey, ihr Turteltauben!  
Ja, Chris ich weiß, dass Dare bei dir ist ;)  
Bewegt eure süßen Hintern her!  
Heute ist Party angesagt! Schon vergessen?  
Liebe euch! Lea**

Grinsend zeigte ich meinem besten Freund die SMS und antwortete dann schnell.

**Ich will gar nicht wissen,  
woher du das schon wieder weißt, Lea!  
aber ja wir kommen gleich!  
Kuss C. und D.**

Seufzend stand ich auf und reichte Darren meine Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen. Dieser sah mich mit großen, braunen Hundeaugen an.  
„Müssen wir wirklich zu den anderen? Können wir nicht einfach noch ein bisschen hier liegen bleiben?", ich lachte. Er sprach genau das aus, was ich mir wünschte.  
Seufzend antwortete ich: „So gern ich hier auch liegen bleiben würde, Dare, ich denke, wir müssen gehen. So wie ich Lea und Di kenne, werden sie, wenn wir nicht in den nächsten 10 Minuten auftauchen, einen Suchtrupp losschicken. Was bedeutet, dass in höchstens einer halben Stunde der gesamte _Glee_ Cast sich in meinen kleinen Trailer drängt! Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" grinsend zog ich Darren hoch.


	3. Chapter 3

Als wir zu den andern kamen, war die Party schon in vollem Gange. Amber, Lea und Di kamen auf uns zu gelaufen und zogen mich auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche. Ich warf Darren noch ein Lächeln zu und tanzte dann mit den Mädchen.  
Eine Stunde später wurde alles etwas ruhiger. Die älteren _Glee_ Stars zogen sich langsam zurück. Es war viel Alkohol geflossen, so dass ich nicht überrascht war, dass Mark und Chord schon ziemlich betrunken waren. Wir saßen alle in einem Kreis auf dem Boden und erzählten uns von unseren Ferien. Es war ein wildes Durcheinander. Beinahe unmöglich einem Gespräch zu folgen. Naya sprang auf und übertönte den Rest. „HEEY, KARAOOKEEE!" Nach lautstarker Begeisterung der anderen wurde schnell alles aufgebaut. Heather und die ziemlich betrunkene Naya sangen das erste Lied. Auch Darren war mittlerweile betrunken. Als er sich neben mich auf das Sofa fallen ließ, schlang er einen Arm um meine Mitte und kuschelte sich an mich. Erst als die ersten Takte von _Candles_ anliefen sahen wir beide wieder auf. Lea und Cory standen grinsend vor uns und hielten uns zwei Mikrofone hin. Zögernd griff ich nach meinem, während Darren die Hand nach dem anderen ausstreckte. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, lächelte ihn an und fing an zu singen.

_The powerlines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
not answering my phone  
_  
_All the games you played , the promises you made  
couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains_

Darrens Stimme verursachte bei mir eine Gänsehaut.

_Lost sight, couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
I beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright_

Als wir den Refrain gemeinsam sangen, dachte ich an den Tag, an dem wir _Candles_ das erste Mal gesungen haben. Es war der Tag, an dem wir uns als Kurt und Blaine das erste Mal küssen sollten.

_Been black and blue before  
there's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste_

_you're invisible, invisible to me, my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face_

Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem mir das erste Mal richtig bewusst wurde, dass ich mehr als normale Freundschaft für meinen Kollegen empfand.

_Lost sight  
couldn't see , when it was you and me!  
blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
I beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright!_

Darren Augen waren fest auf meine geheftet. Und ich musste aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht in seinen ging noch mal die nächste Zeile?

_One day  
you will wake up  
with nothing but "you're sorrys "_

_And someday  
you will get back  
everything you gave me!_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
I beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright!_

Als das Lied endete, sahen wir uns immer noch tief in die Augen. Nervös lächelte ich ihn an. Oh man… ich sollte wirklich aufhören ihn so anzustarren … sonst merkte er ja sofort, was ich für ihn empfand. Andererseits… auch Darren starrte mich an und sein Blick ließ mich erschaudern.  
Ein lautes Räuspern von Lea riss uns zwei aus der Starre. Sie grinste uns vielsagend an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie uns die Mikrofone wieder abnahm.

„Das war ... schön …", hörte ich Darren beinahe tonlos sagen.

Unsicher sah ich von Lea zu Darren. Dieser setzte sich aber schon wieder aufs Sofa und klopfte auffordernd neben sich. Also ließ ich mich wieder neben ihn sinken und er kuschelte sich erneut an mich. Ich atmete erleichtert aus und legte einen Arm um ihn, um ihn näher an mich zu ziehen.

„Chrissy?"

„Hmm?"

„… Ich bin müde!", murmelte mein bester Freund schläfrig.

Ich lachte leise. Immer wenn Dare betrunken war, wurde er schnell todmüde.

„Dann schlaf. Ich weck dich nachher, wenn das ganze vorbei ist. …. Oder du kannst natürlich auch jetzt schon in deinen Trailer gehen und dich in Ruhe ausschlafen." Warum sagte ich das? Ich wollte nicht, dass er geht!

„Hmm ... Ich bleibe … Will nicht alleine sein …", nuschelte Darren in mein Shirt. Lächelnd strich ich ihm über seine von mir geliebten Locken. Ich ignorierte Amber, Lea und Di, die extrem auffällig über uns tuschelten und versuchte meine Konzentration auf Mark und Kevin zu lenken, die gerade versuchten eine betrunkene Version von _Beggin _von _Madcon_ zu singen. In diesem Moment war ich einfach zu glücklich, um mich über die Mädchen zu ärgern.


	4. Chapter 4

PoV: Darren

Oh mein Gott! Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Kopf explodierte. Ich trinke nie wieder Alkohol! Woher zum Teufel kam dieses nervtötende Piepen? Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen.

„Verdammt", fluchte ich. Wirklich! NIE WIEDER ALKOHOL! Mir tat alles weh. Und dieses Piepen! Hörte das denn gar nicht mehr auf? Genervt öffnete ich erneut die Augen, diesmal auf die Helligkeit und den Schmerz vorbereitet. Ok … wo war ich? Ich lag in einem Bett. Aber es war nicht meins.

WAS ZUR HÖLLE WAR PASSIERT? Wir haben gefeiert und ... Oh mein Gott … ich erinnerte mich an nichts mehr. Hatte ich wirklich SO viel getrunken?

Ich hörte, dass eine Dusche lief. Okaaay … Jetzt bekam ich wirklich Panik! Ich sah an mir runter. Außer dass mein Hemd fehlte, trug ich das gleiche, wie gestern Abend. Gott sei Dank. Erleichtert atmete ich aus und sah mich genauer um. Das war einer der Trailer. Boaa, dieses Piepen … machte mich fertig. Es ließ meinen ohnehin brummenden Kopf beinahe bersten. Ich drehte mich zur Seite und checkte endlich, dass es ein Wecker war. Eine geschlagene Minute brauchte ich, um ihn endlich auszustellen. Die plötzliche Stille war eine Wohltat. Mein Blick viel neben den Wecker auf Fotos, die auf dem Nachtschrank standen. Das eine zeigte den gesamten _Glee_ Cast und eins zeigte ein kleines blondes Mädchen. Das, welches allerdings meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war das dritte und letzte. Es stand ganz vorne und zeigte zwei junge Männer, die zusammen lachten und sich gegenseitig den Arm um die Schultern legten. Ich lächelte. Ich erinnerte mich genau an den Tag, an dem das Foto von mir und Chris gemacht wurde.

_Im Sommer saßen Chris und ich draußen unter einem Baum und übten eine Klaine Szene. Naja, wenn man das üben nennen konnte. Die meiste Zeit lagen wir lachend auf dem Boden. Es war aber auch wirklich schwer nicht loszuprusten, wenn Chris mir als Kurt versuchte zu erklären, dass Blaine nicht mit Rachel ausgehen dürfe und zu sagen dass er ‚bi' wäre nur eine Ausrede ist. Eigentlich war diese Szene ja ernst. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich Chris in die Augen sah, musste ich loslachen. Es war einfach so absurd, dass mir jemand erklärte, dass ich mein ‚schwul sein' nicht verstecken dürfe. Und wie er immer sein Gesicht verzog, wenn es zum Streit zwischen Klaine kam. Viel brachte diese Probe wirklich nicht. Gerade als ich wieder mal erklären wollte, wie unsicher mein Charakter doch war und Chris sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen konnte, kam Lea zu uns hergelaufen. Sie war gerade dabei Fotos für ein Album zu machen, das wir alle zusammen Ryan zum Geburtstag schenken wollten. Nachdem Lea eine ganze Fotosession von uns gemacht hatte, fragte Chris sie nach Abzügen._

Offensichtlich war ich bei Chris. Nur wie kam ich hierher? Wenn mein Kopf nur nicht so brummen würde… Die Tür zu dem kleinen Badezimmer öffnete sich und mein bester Freund, nur mit einer, seiner engen Jeans bekleidet, erschien in ihr. Das Wasser tropfte noch aus seinen Haaren. Als er mich sah, blieb er abrupt stehen. „Oh, du bist aufgewacht!" Er wurde rot und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Ich lachte, hörte aber sofort wieder auf, da mein Kopf stark protestierte. Stattdessen stöhnte ich und murmelte schließlich ein ‚Morgen'. Das Lachen nur schwer unterdrückend, drehte sich Chris nun doch wieder zu mir um.

„Du hast einen fetten Kater, stimmt's?"

„Hmm…" Ich hörte seine Frage kaum. Ich beobachtete fasziniert einen Wassertropfen, der von den braunen Haaren meines Freundes erst auf seine Brust fiel und anschließend langsam seinen Bauch runter rann. Es war wunderschön. Ich konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Moment mal… Ich starrte grade meinen halbnackten Kollegen und besten Freund an. Was sollte das? Okay, das musste aufhören! JETZT! Ich spürte wie ich langsam rot wurde und schaffte es endlich, den Blick von Chris zu lösen. Stattdessen starrte ich nun runter auf die Bettdecke, auf der ich saß. Grün. _Ganz toll … Gut gemacht, Criss._

Chris räusperte sich, ging zu seinem Schrank und zog sich ein graues Shirt an. Ich kam nicht umhin, ihn beim Umziehen wieder anzustarren. _Criss, du stehst definitiv noch unter Alkoholeinfluss._

Mein bester Freund riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er mich sanft mit einem Glas Wasser anstieß und mir zwei Aspirin in die Hand drückte.

„Hier, nimm und trink!"

„Danke", murmelte ich, „Sag mal, wie komm ich eigentlich zu dir ins Bett?"

„Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr?" Chris schien überrascht und … war das Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht? Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und ignorierte den dadurch ausgelösten Schmerz. Schließlich nahm ich die Aspirin und trank mein Wasser. Mein Gegenüber seufzte leise und begann zu erzählen: „Gestern, auf der Party, also wir haben _Candles_ gesungen…" Ich nickte. Daran erinnerte ich mich noch. „… Und dann hast du dich an mich gekuschelt und bist eingeschlafen." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und auch ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wir wussten beide, dass ich ein Kuschelmonster war. Und gerade wenn ich betrunken war, wurde ich besonders anhänglich. Das war vielleicht nicht ganz normal, aber ich fühlte mich bei keinem so sicher wie bei Chris. Er fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort: „Nun, irgendwann waren nur noch Cory, Di, Lea und ich da und wir unterhielten uns. Später bist du dann wieder aufgewacht und wolltest ins Bett gehen. Doch du warst so müde, oder betrunken, dass du kaum gerade stehen, geschweige denn laufen konntest. Also hab ich dich zu deinem Trailer gebracht."

Chris brach ab und atmete tief ein. Bis hierher war nichts wirklich Schlimmes passiert.

„Dann, ich hatte dich endlich in dein Bett bekommen, hast du dich an mich geklammert und gesagt ich dürfe nicht gehen. Du hast so an meinem Arm gezogen, dass ich auf dein Bett gefallen bin. Mitten auf eine Chipstüte. Was bitte macht eine Chipstüte in deinem Bett, Dare? Das ist widerlich!", er gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. Ihn einfach nur ansehend, wartete ich auf die Fortsetzung. „Naja, auf jeden Fall war dein Bett voller Chips und du hast mir gesagt, dass ich ein schrecklicher Freund wäre, wenn ich dich dort in den Krümeln schlafen lassen würde. Und du hast deinen Hundeblick aufgesetzt! Das war wirklich gemein, Dare!", Chris lachte leise und knuffte mich in die Seite, „Was blieb mir also anderes übrig als dich mit zu mir zu nehmen? … Als du gecheckt hast, dass du bei mir schlafen dürftest, bist du mir um den Hals gefallen und hast gesagt… ich wäre… die wichtigste Person in deinem Leben…" Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende immer leiser und unverständlicher. Geschockt sah ich meinen besten Freund an. Ich spürte das Blut wieder in meine Wangen strömen. Warum labere ich nur immer so peinliches Zeug, wenn ich betrunken war?!

„Als wir im Bett lagen, hast du dich wieder bei mir angekuschelt und bist sofort eingeschlafen", fügte Chris noch trocken hinzu. Ich wusste immer noch nicht genau, welcher Teil des Abends ihn so beschäftigte, dass er auch jetzt wieder traurig in die Luft starrte.

„Chrissy? Es tut mir unendlich leid… Ich mein, …also ich war betrunken und… naja,… ich… Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Er guckte mich an. Es war ein bisschen so, als ob sich seine Augen in meine brennen würden. Dann fing er an zu grinsen und wuschelte mir durch die Locken: „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Dare! Ist schon okay." Doch sein Grinsen erreichte seine Augen nicht. Was war nur los?

Ich sah ihn besorgt an, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Nun gut, er wird zu mir kommen, wenn er darüber reden will.

„Danke, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast und mich bei dir hast schlafen lassen! Ich hatte recht… du bist wirklich sehr wichtig für mich! Nicht viele haben so einen lieben Freund. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe…" Endlich. Chris' Grinsen ließ seine Augen wieder blitzen.

Er umarmte mich kurz: „Danke!"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, löste mein bester Freund sich auch schon wieder von mir und ging zur Tür. „Du solltest duschen gehen. Ich besorge dir Kleidung aus deinem Trailer. Und anschließend sollten wir zu den anderen gehen. Es gibt bald Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten verließ Chris den Wohnwagen und schloss die Tür.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan hatte für heute nur wenige, leichte Szenen angesetzt. Er war nicht gerade von den Auswirkungen der gestrigen Party auf uns Schauspieler begeistert. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er damit gerechnet und alles dementsprechend geplant. Hauptsächlich mit dem McKinley Lehrer Cast. Matt, Jayma, Dot und Jane waren nicht mehr so verrückt, sich die Kante zu geben, wenn am nächsten Tag gedreht wurde. Doch obwohl wir alle selbst schon erwachsen waren, benahmen wir uns, in solchen Situationen, oft wie unsere Glee-Charaktere. Mark meinte mal zu mir, dass das der Einfluss der High School war. Ob er damit recht hatte, wusste ich nicht genau, aber ich fand es einfach witzig mit meiner Glee-Familie zu feiern.

Da nur wenige gebraucht wurden, verschwanden die Anderen wieder in ihren Wohnwagen, um weiter zu schlafen. Da Chris vollkommen nüchtern war, sollte er ein Paar Szenen mir Kurts Dad, Mike O'Mallay drehen. Er bot mir zwar an, wieder zurück in seinen Trailer zu gehen und ebenfalls weiter zu schlafen, da mein eigenes Bett ja noch immer mit Chipskrümeln bedeckt war, doch ich lehnte ab. Sattdessen machte ich mir eine große Tasse Kaffee, setzte mich an den Rand des Sets und sah einfach zu. Es war schön, einfach mal zugucken zu können. Chris und Mike waren wirklich tolle Schauspieler. Hätte ich die beiden nicht persönlich gekannt, ich würde sofort glauben, dass sie Vater und Sohn sind. Nach einer Weile kam Dianna und setzte sich zu mir.

„Du hast bei Chris geschlafen?"

Es war eigentlich keine richtige Frage. Mehr eine Feststellung. Woher, zum Teufel, wusste sie das schon wieder? Ich sah fragend in ihr breit grinsendes Gesicht und nickte.

Sie fing an zu lachen.

„Guck nicht so! Lea hat euch gesehen und du kennst sie doch. Ich konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten es auf Twitter zu posten."

Ich sah sie geschockt an und stellte mir lieber nicht vor, was bei den Fans abgegangen wäre, wenn sie es tatsächlich gepostet hätte.

„Danke", brachte ich schließlich heraus.

Di lachte noch immer.

„Also Dare? Wie war's? Was genau lief da letzte Nacht?"

Ihr Zuzwinkern ignorierend, stöhnte ich auf.

„Oh man, Di! Jetzt macht ihr das auch bei mir? Schlimm genug, dass ihr ständig Chris ausquetscht … Aber bisher habt ihr mich immer verschont."

„Tja, Dare. Deine Schonzeit ist vorbei! Also?"  
„…mein Bett war voller Chips und Chris war so nett und hat mich bei sich pennen lassen. Mehr war da nicht! Und ehrlich gesagt, werde ich jetzt genau da wieder hingehen und auch weiterschlafen. Die Kaffeewirkung lässt nach." Ich beeilte mich von der noch immer lachenden Freundin wegzukommen und ging zurück zu Chris Trailer. Dort schmiss ich mich auf die Matratze und schlief sofort ein.

PoV: Chris

Nach dem Dreh machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu meinem Trailer. Wo war Darren? Ich hatte ihn eine Zeit lang am Set sitzen sehen. Doch dann kam Dianna zu ihm und er war ziemlich schnell verschwunden. Nur wohin?

Ich öffnete die Tür und trat in meinen Wohnwagen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich gleich auf mein Bett legen, doch als ich ein leises Schnarchen hörte, blieb ich abrupt stehen. Meinen Blick auf mein Bett gerichtet, fing ich an, breit zu grinsen. Nur ein wilder Haufen Locken kam unter der Decke zum Vorschein. Natürlich wusste ich, wem sie gehörten. Zum einen würde nicht jeder einfach so ungefragt in meinen Trailer gehen und in meinem Bett schlafen, und zum anderen waren diese kleinen schwarzbraunen Locken einmalig. Ich liebte sie wirklich. Es muss ein tolles Gefühl sein, mit der Hand richtig hinein zufassen und durchzufahren … meine Gedanken schweiften mal wieder ab. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Darren aufwecken? Nein, das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Darren war wirklich schrecklich, wenn man ihn aufweckte. Hatte miese Laune und weigerte sich irgendetwas zu machen. Drehen war da eine Ausnahme. Und das auch nur weil Ryan ihm schon mehrmals angedroht hat, ihn zu feuern. Ein sanftes Trommeln verriet mir, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Na super ... Wir waren in LA! Eigentlich sollte es so gut wie nie regnen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt … das passte mal wieder super. So konnte ich mich auch unmöglich mit meinem Laptop nach draußen setzen und an meinem Buch weiter arbeiten. Zu den anderen konnte ich auch nicht gehen. Sie schliefen genau wie Darren. Na toll … das würde ein ziemlich langweiliger Tag werden.

Warum schlief Darren eigentlich in meinem Bett? Ach ja. Die Chips. Hmm. Ich überlegte kurz, schnappte mir dann die Sachen, die ich brauchen würde und lief durch den Regen zu Darrens Wohnwagen. Nun, ich hatte eh nichts zu tun. Ich konnte also genauso gut sein Bett in Ordnung bringen. Wie ich ihn kannte, würde er sonst weiterhin die Nächte bei mir verbringen. Nicht, das ich da wirklich was gegen gehabt hätte, aber es war schon ein ziemlich mieses Gefühl neben ihm zu liegen und ihn nicht berühren zu dürfen. Na gut. Wir berührten uns. Immerhin war Darren kuschelsüchtig. Aber ich wusste, dass es für ihn nie das bedeutete, was es für mich bedeutete. Es schmerzte, zu wissen, dass er bei meinen Berührungen nicht dasselbe empfand, wie ich bei seinen.

Ich riss die Tür auf und sog scharf die Luft ein. Hier sah es vielleicht aus … überall Chipstüten und Kleidung. Darren war echt ein Chaot. Ich bezog sein Bett neu. Da das aber nur knappe 10 Minuten in Anspruch nahm, fing ich danach an, den Rest des kleinen Raumes aufzuräumen. Ich war gerade dabei, die Sachen vom Fußboden aufzuheben, als sich mir ein paar Glassplitter in die Hand bohrten. Erschrocken schrie ich auf und lief dann in das kleine Badezimmer um die Wunde auszuspülen. Es war nicht allzu schlimm. Ich brauchte kein Pflaster oder so, also ging ich zurück und suchte nach weiteren Glasstücken. Unter dem Tisch wurde ich schließlich fündig. Neben weiteren Glassplittern lag dort ein Bilderrahmen mit dem Foto nach unten. Auch ohne es umzudrehen, wusste ich, dass ein Foto von Mia darin war. Normalerweise stand es neben Darrens Bett auf dem Nachttisch. Was hatte es zerbrochen auf dem Fußboden zu suchen? Ich hob es vorsichtig auf, setzte mich auf das Bett und starrte die junge Frau an. Sie war wirklich hübsch. Nahezu perfekt. Das inzwischen vertraute Stechen in meiner Brust ließ mich aufseufzen. Gerade in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein pitschnasser Darren kam herein. Er blieb stehen und sah sich kurz um.  
„Was ist denn hier pass-…", er brach abrupt ab, als er mich mit dem Foto in der Hand entdeckte. Zischend holte er Luft und sah dabei ziemlich wütend aus.

„Chris! Was zum Teufel tust du da?! Gib das her!", er schrie schon beinahe und riss mir das Foto aus der Hand. Ich sah ihn vollkommen verstört an. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Was ging hier vor?

„Darren, was...?"  
„Verschwinde einfach, Chris! GEH!"

Erschrocken sprang ich auf und lief zur Tür. So hatte Darren noch nie mit mir gesprochen. Noch nie!

„Es ... es tut mir leid, Dare…", schnell verließ ich den Trailer und eilte zu meinem hinüber. Dort verschloss ich die Tür und warf mich weinend auf mein Bett. Was hatte ich getan?

Meine Decke und Kopfkissen rochen nach Darren. Ich fluchte innerlich und beschloss erst mal duschen zu gehen. Auch wenn der Weg zwischen den Trailern nicht sehr weit war, war ich vom Regen durchnässt.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war bereits dunkel, der Regen hatte längst aufgehört, als es an meine Tür klopfte. Überrascht sah ich von meinem Laptop auf und sah zur Uhr. 23.54 Uhr. Wer kam denn so spät noch zu mir? Langsam stand ich auf und ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

„Darren! Was zum …? Es ist Mitternacht! Was ist los?"

Irgendwie sah er ganz aufgelöst aus. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Hatte er etwa geweint? Ohne weiter zu zögern griff ich nach seinem Arm und zog ihn ins Innere meines Trailers. Dort bugsierte ich ihn auf das kleine Sofa und setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. Meine Wut auf ihn war längst verraucht.

„Chris …", begann Darren leise, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. „Es tut mir leid!"

„Darren! Sieh mich bitte an und erkläre mir, was los ist! Rede mit mir, Dare!" Langsam verzweifelte ich. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Es ist … es ist wegen Mia", brachte Darren schließlich heraus „Ich glaube, sie betrügt mich."

Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft. Darren verstummte und sah traurig zu Boden.

„Wie …? Ich meine … wie kommst du darauf?"

Mein bester Freund schwieg lange, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und erneut zu sprechen begann: „Sie war während der Ferien oft abweisend und meist schlecht gelaunt … Ich dachte, sie würde sich freuen Zeit mit mir zu verbringen und so … aber sie wirkte total genervt von mir. Als ich sie darauf angesprochen hab, hat sie abgeblockt und gesagt, ich solle nicht so einen Scheiß labern… Und als ich sie vorgestern kurz angerufen habe, um zu sagen, dass ich hier angekommen bin, hat sie sich auch so merkwürdig verhalten … Ich glaube, es war Jemand bei ihr…" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Das war das letzte Mal, dass wir miteinander geredet haben."

Ich spürte erneut Wut in mir aufsteigen. Diesmal jedoch auf Mia. Ich hatte sie noch nie gemocht, aber bisher hatte ich dafür immer meine Gefühle für Darren verantwortlich gemacht. Wie konnte sie ihm nur so etwas antun? Ich hatte ihn ihr überlassen, hatte darauf vertraut, dass er glücklich ist. Und jetzt…?! STOP! Darüber konnte ich mich später immer noch aufregen. Jetzt brauchte mich mein bester Freund. Ich stand auf, setzte mich neben ihn und legte meinen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Darren… Ich… Es tut mir so leid!" Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Langsam wurde mir klar, warum er vorhin in seinem Wohnwagen so ausgeflippt ist, als er das Foto in meiner Hand gesehen hatte.

Tränen glitzerten in Darrens Augen, als er den Kopf auf meine Schulter legte. Ich nahm ihn richtig in den Arm und hielt ihn fest.  
Sein Verhalten war so untypisch für ihn. Normalerweise war er immer gut gelaunt, hatte immer einen Spruch auf den Lippen. Ihn jetzt am Boden zerstört zu sehen, brach mir beinahe das Herz. Beruhigend strich ich meinem besten Freund über den Rücken, als dieser leise etwas in mein Shirt murmelte.

„Was hast du gesagt, Dare?"

„Kann ich heute Nacht bitte nochmal hier bei dir schlafen?", wiederholte er nun deutlicher und löste sich aus meiner Umarmung.

PoV: Darren

Ich wusste, dass Chris sich Sorgen machte. Ich sah es in seinem Blick. Außerdem machte Chris sich immer Sorgen um mich. Bei dem Scheiß, den ich normalerweise anstellte, war das wohl meistens berechtigt. Nach meiner Frage lächelte er mich an und nickte.

„Na klar! Du bist hier immer willkommen. Das weißt du doch! Willst du über Mia reden?" Seine sanfte Stimme ließ mich gleich besser fühlen. Einen Moment dachte ich über seine Frage nach, doch dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, ich konnte nicht über meine Freundin reden. Sonst würde Chris noch herausfinden, dass Mias Betrug nicht das Schlimmste an der ganzen Geschichte war. Zumindest nicht für mich. Und ich wollte im Moment nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Chris laut seufzte.

„Okay, du musst nicht reden. Aber darf ich dir einen Rat geben?"

Erwartungsvoll sah ich in seine blauen Augen.

„Nun, du weißt, ich bin nicht gerade ein Experte auf dem Gebiet … also mit Frauen, mein ich … aber ich denke, du solltest sie nochmal anrufen. Triff dich mit ihr und sag ihr, was du denkst. Ich mein, vielleicht betrügt sie dich ja gar nicht und alles ist nur ein großes Missverständnis."

Ich nickte. Ja, darüber würde ich nachdenken. Allerdings erst morgen. Ein Blick auf Chris' Wecker verriet mir, dass es bereits halb eins war.

„Können wir einfach schlafen gehen, bitte?" Chris grinste über meinen flehentlichen Ton. Fünf Minuten später lagen wir in seinem großen Doppelbett, welches fast die Hälfte des gesamten Trailers einnahm.

Ich drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu meinem besten Freund. Komisch. Normalerweise würde ich mich an ihn kuscheln. Warum also heute nicht? Es war verrückt. Ich fühlte mich unglaublich allein. Ich wusste, ich müsste mich nur zu ihm umdrehen, aber es ging nicht. Das versprach eine schlaflose Nacht zu werden.

„Dare?" Chris Stimme war gedämpft. Ich grummelte leicht, „Komm zu mir!"

Ich hörte das Rascheln der Decke, als er sich bewegte. Endlich drehte ich mich doch um und lächelte. Er breitete die Arme aus und zog mich an sich. Nein, ich war nicht allein. Ich kuschelte mich enger an Chris und schlief noch immer lächelnd ein.


	7. Chapter 7

PoV: Chris

Darren war früh am Morgen aufgebrochen. Er hinterließ eine Nachricht an Ryan, dass er übermorgen wieder da sein würde und er etwas wichtiges klaren müsse. Dann fuhr er zum Flughafen, um nach New York zu Mia zu fliegen.

Mir war schlecht. Ich wollte zwar auf keinen Fall, dass Darren unglücklich war, aber die Vorstellung, er würde sich wieder mit Mia vertragen und ihr verzeihen, verursachte mir Bauchschmerzen.

Heute würde ich Gott sei Dank nicht drehen müssen. Dazu fühlte ich mich im Moment auch kaum im Stande. Heute mussten wir alle ins Studio und mehrere Lieder einsingen. Seufzend stand ich von meinem Frühstücksplatz in der Cafeteria auf und folgte meinen Freunden zum Studio.  
Damian war grade dabei, Blue Christmas von Elvis Presley zu performen, da als nächstes eine Weihnachtsfolge gedreht werden würde, als Ryan wutentbrannt ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Chris! Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Er fuchtelte wild mit einem Zettel vor meiner Nase rum. Vollkommen verwirrt und erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Die Musik stoppte und Damian steckte seinen Kopf aus der Tür zum Aufnahmeraum, um zu sehen was los war.

„ WO ZUM TEUFEL IST DARREN?! Was meint er mit 'Er hat was Wichtiges zu klären'?" Noch immer aufgebracht fixierte Ryan mich mit seinem Blick. Auch die anderen starrten mich jetzt an. Leas Blick schweifte kurz umher.

„Stimmt. Er ist nicht da! Chris, wo ist Dare?", wiederholte sie schließlich Ryans Frage. Warum fragten sie ausgerechnet mich? Es konnte doch genauso gut jeder andere Bescheid wissen, oder?

„W-Warum fragt ihr MICH das?" Ich fühlte mich leicht überfordert. Sollte ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen? Ich wusste nicht, ob das Darren recht sein würde.

„ Schatz, wer außer dir sollte es denn wissen? Darren erzählt dir immer alles!", meldete sich nun auch Dianna zu Wort.

Ich merkte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss und senkte schnell den Blick.

„New York…", murmelte ich leise.

„WAS?" Ryans Stimme war kalt wie Eis. Ich seufzte und sah wieder auf, blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„New York! Darren ist in New York! "

"WIE BITTE? Was macht er in New York? Und was fällt ihm ein, mitten in der Woche einfach abzuhauen! Ist er jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Wir haben einen Drehplan einzuhalten!"

Bei Ryans Gebrüll zuckte ich zusammen und wich schutzsuchend hinter Cory. Der Regisseur griff bereits nach seinem Telefon, um seinen Regieassistenten anzurufen.

Lea und die Anderen sahen mich noch immer fragend an. Ich seufzte ergeben.

„Es ist wegen Mia, okay?! Darren muss etwas mit ihr klären. Das ist alles, was ich weiß!"

Ich sah in ihren Gesichtern, dass sie mir nicht glaubten, was meinen letzten Satz betraf, aber es war mir egal. Sie hatten ja recht. Darren erzählte mir eigentlich wirklich alles. Aber er konnte sich auch darauf verlassen, dass ich private Dinge nicht weiter erzählte.

PoV: Darren

Mein Flieger landete und ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen, um zum Ausgang zu kommen. Verdammt. Ich hatte vergessen, mich zu „maskieren". Genervt zog ich die Kapuze meines Sweaters tiefer ins Gesicht. Ich liebte meine Fans wirklich. Aber im Moment wollte ich einfach nur schnell zu Mia und mit ihr reden. Und ehrlich gesagt brauchte ich dabei keine kreischenden Mädchen. Da war schon wieder eins. Schreiend kam sie auf mich zugerannt. WIE ZUM TEUFEL HAT SIE MICH VON SO WEIT WEG ERKANNT?

„Du bist es! DU BIST DARREN CRISS!" Ich sag ja... Kreischende Fangirls…. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, setzte dann ein Lächeln auf und unterschrieb auf dem Blatt, das sie mir hinhielt. Plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Innerhalb von Sekunden bildete sich eine Traube von Menschen um mich und jeder, so schien es, wollte ein Autogramm. Warum musste ich nur so bekannt sein. Es war wirklich lästig. Immer rücksichtsloser bahnte ich mir meinen Weg durch die laufend größer werdende Menschenansammlung. Mir war inzwischen alles egal. Ich wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Kurz lachte ich bitter auf. Ich war wirklich daneben. So kannte ich mich selbst überhaupt nicht. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden und lief dann beinahe flüchtend durch den Ausgang des Flughafens. Draußen sprang ich ins erste Taxi, das ich fand und nannte dem Fahrer Mias Adresse. Unterwegs schaltete ich mein Handy wieder ein. Drei ungelesene Nachrichten. Seufzend öffnete ich die erste.

**Darren, du IDIOT! **

**Warum haust du einfach ab? **

**Hast du überhaupt mal an uns oder Chris gedacht?**

**Er durfte 'ne Standpauke von Ryan über sich ergehen lassen!**

**Außerdem konnte er nicht EINEN Song einsingen, weil er nur Duette mit DIR hat!**

**Du bist echt ein Idiot!**

**Lea**

Verflucht. Daran hatte ich tatsächlich nicht gedacht. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an mir. Es war wirklich unfair. Nur weil ich überstürzt handelte, musste Chris jetzt alles ausbaden. Dabei hatte er mit der Sache doch gar nichts zu tun.  
Ich öffnete die zweite Nachricht.

**Hey, Dare!**

**Wie war dein Flug? **

**Bist du schon bei Mia? **

**Was sagt sie?**

**C**

Mein schlechtes Gewissen vertiefte sich. Chris hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, was bei ihnen passiert war. Und mal wieder fragte ich mich, womit ich diesen Freund verdient hatte.

**Darren? Was isn bei los bei dir, man?  
Warum verschwindest du nach NY?**

**Und Chris muss dienen ganzen Scheiß klären…**

**Du machst dir das Leben ziemlich einfach, bro.**

**Mark **

Gequält stöhnte ich auf. Ich hatte ganz schönen Mist gebaut. Leider passierte das öfters… ich hatte einfach zu temperamentvoll… und starrköpfig. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste... Doch diesmal.. war ich zu weit gegangen. Ich würde mich bei Chris entschuldigen! Er hat so viel für mich getan und hielt einfach immer zu mir. Und ich brachte ihn immer nur in Schwierigkeiten. Ich würde mir etwas Besonderes überlegen. Etwas, dass ihm zeigte, wie wichtig er mir war.

Das Taxi hielt an und ich stieg seufzend aus.


	8. Chapter 8

PoV: Chris

Langsam ging ich zurück zu meinem Trailer. Ryans Standpauke klang mir noch immer in den Ohren nach. Er hatte mich angeschrien, warum ich Darren nicht aufgehalten hätte und dass er dachte, sich auf mich verlassen zu können. Schließlich waren Mark und Cory dazwischen gegangen und erklärten, dass es ja wohl nicht meine Schuld war und ich nicht für Darren verantwortlich sei.

Davon bekam ich allerdings nicht mehr viel mit. Ich hatte mich umgedreht und war mit, vor Tränen verschleiertem Blick zurück zu meinem Wohnwagen gerannt. Insgeheim stimmte ich Ryan zu. Immerhin hatte ICH Darren überzeugt, sich mit Mia zu treffen.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf die Stufen vor meinem Trailer sinken, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. Noch immer rollten heiße Tränen über meine Wangen.

Ob Darren schon mit Mia gesprochen hatte? Auf meine SMS hatte er bisher noch nicht geantwortet. Mir wurde schlecht, als ich mir vorstellte, wie die beiden sich wieder versöhnten, und noch mehr Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht.

PoV: Darren

Ich stieg langsam die wenigen Stufen zu Mias Tür hinauf und klingelte. Tief einatmen! Irgendwie fühlte ich mich noch gar nicht auf das folgende Gespräch vorbereitet…

Die Tür öffnete sich und mir stockte der Atem. Vor mir stand Mia in einem kurzen schwarzen Kleid, über dem sie lässig ihre Lieblingslederjacke trug. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare fielen, wie fast immer, in sanften Wellen auf ihre Schultern. Sie war wirklich hübsch, doch ich merkte sofort, dass ich sie wirklich nicht mehr liebte. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich leer.

„Darren?" In ihrem Gesicht waren einem Bruchteil der Sekunde mehrere Emotionen abzulesen. Überraschung, Ärger, Unsicherheit, Angst und schließlich Schuld. Ich sah es an ihren Augen.

„Was machst du hier, Darren?" Sie hatte sich wieder im Griff und ein gezwungenes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Beim Anblick dessen verzog ich ebenfalls das Gesicht und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich sie die ganze Zeit über anstarrte.

„…Hey… ich… du… Wir sollten Reden!"

Meine Freundin nickte nur und ließ mich eintreten. Ich ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf das große Ecksofa. Mia folgte mir und nahm mir gegenüber in einem der Sessel Platz. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue.

Überfordert raufte ich mir die Haare. Wie begann ich am besten das Gespräch?...

„Betrügst du mich?", brach es schließlich aus mir heraus, bevor ich länger darüber nachdenken konnte. Mia sah mich erst mit großen Augen an, senkte dann aber schuldbewusst der Kopf und nickte. Das war mir Antwort genug. Zischend sog ich die Luft ein.

„Wer?" Durch meine festaufeinander gepressten Zähne klang es fast wie ein Fauchen. Mia schloss gequält die Augen.

„Darren… ich… du… Du liebst mich doch gar nicht mehr!"

BÄÄM! Das saß!

Einen Wimpernschlag saß ich verdutzt da und versuchte zu verstehen, was sie da sagte. Dann explodierte ich.

„UND DESWEGEN BETRÜGST DU MICH GLEICH?! In solchen Fällen spricht man vielleicht erst mal miteinander! Anstatt sich den nächstbesten Typen zu angeln und wild durch die Gegend zu vögeln!" Meine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Ich war wirklich wütend. Sie hätte doch einfach Schluss machen können. Aber hinter meinem Rücken… Ich dachte ich könnte ihr vertrauen…

Mia war inzwischen aufgesprungen und sah mich mit wütend blitzenden Augen an.

„Ach ja?! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie es ist, DEINE Freundin zu sein, Darren! In deinem Kopf ist doch nur Chris! Dauernd redest du von ihm. Was er macht, was er denkt, was er singt, wie er aussieht… Mich nimmst du doch gar nicht mehr wahr!"

Das war jetzt nicht ihr ernst, oder? Jetzt gab sie auch noch Chris die Schuld für ihren Betrug!?

„Liebst du ihn, Darren?"

Ihre Frage traf mich vollkommen unvorbereitet. Mit vor Schock offen stehendem Mund starrte ich sie an.

„Liebst du ihn? Diesen Chris! Bist du schwul?" Mias Stimme war kalt wie Eis und zerschnitt förmlich die Luft.

„… Ähh… Ich… WAS?.. Nein, ich…nun.. also…" Mein zusammenhangloses Gestammel brachte uns nicht gerade weiter. Spöttisch zog Mia die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wirklich, Darren? Das würde nämlich so einiges erklären."

Ich konnte nichts erwidern. Ich war einfach sprachlos. Ihre Vermutungen waren völlig absurd. Und doch, irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf wusste ich, dass sie nicht so abwegig waren, wie ich zuerst annahm. War es möglich, dass ich… Nein, das wäre total verrückt! Chris ist mein bester Freund. Ja, er ist schwul und man kann unsere Freundschaft schon als außergewöhnlich bezeichnen. Aber ich war doch nicht in ihn verliebt!

Meine Gedanken rasten, überschlugen sich. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden brummte mir der Schädel und ich sprang auf. Ich musste hier raus! Doch eine kühle Hand auf meinem Arm hielt mich zurück.  
„Darren. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich betrogen habe. Und auch, dass ich dich gerade anscheinend etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Ich war nur so wütend. Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest mich nur als eine Art Alibifreundin benutzen!"

Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nein, Mia. Habe ich nicht. Aber es ist aus."

Mit diesen Worten verließ ich sie.


	9. Chapter 9

Noch immer wütend und verwirrt stieg ich in das nächstbeste Taxi und ließ mich zurück zum Flughafen fahren. Meine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Mias Worte.

_Bist du schwul?_

_ Liebst du ihn?_

Ich stöhnte auf und ließ meinen Kopf gegen das kühle Glas der Fensterscheibe knallen.

„Schlechten Tag gehabt?" Mein Kopf ruckte zurück, um dem Taxifahrer einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Eigentlich sah er ganz nett aus. Indische Abstammung würde ich sagen. Ich seufzte nur und nickte. Er lächelte mitfühlend, sah dann aber wieder nach vorne auf die Straße. Plötzlich sprudelten die Worte nur so aus meinem Mund.

„Ich hab mit meiner Freundin Schluss gemacht, weil sie mich betrogen hat. Sie hat mir vorgeworfen, ich würde Gefühle für meinen besten Freund haben und jetzt … weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll." Gott, ich muss verrückt sein, einem wildfremden Taxifahrer von meinem momentan ziemlich chaotischen Leben zu erzählen. Doch er lächelte mich nur über den Rückspiegel an.

„Und? Hat sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht?"

Verdammt. Hätte ich doch nur die Klappe gehalten…  
„ … Ich … nein … also, i-ich glaube nicht." Warum zu Teufel stotterte ich denn schon wieder?

Jetzt grinste der Taxifahrer breit. Irgendwie war er mir sympathisch.

„Nun, aber zu 100% sicher scheinen Sie sich da auch nicht zu sein, sonst würden Sie nicht darüber nachdenken." Und meine Sympathie für ihn verschwand wieder. Finster starrte ich erneut zum Fenster raus.

„Was sagt denn ihr Freund dazu? Hat er denn Gefühle für Sie?" Überrascht sah ich doch wieder auf. Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

Was empfand Chris eigentlich für mich? Ich war immer von einer ganz normalen Freundschaft ausgegangen. Doch jetzt betrachtete ich das Ganze mit einem anderen Blick. War es möglich, dass er mehr empfand, als nur Freundschaft? Immerhin ist ER schwul! Unwillkürlich musste ich an Chris Umarmungen denken. Seine blauen Augen. Seine Hand, die durch mein Haar streicht. Sein wunderschönes Lächeln … Ich merkte gar nicht, wie ich selbst wieder zu lächeln begann. Bis mein Taxifahrer mich erneut aus meinen Gedanken riss.

„Ahh, nun, so wie Sie gerade aussehen, ist doch mehr an der Sache dran", mein Taxifahrer grinste verschmitzt und hielt dann, bevor ich noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Flughafen an. Wir waren da. Noch immer grinsend tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Preisanzeige. Seufzend zog ich mein Portemonnaie heraus und zahlte. Anschließend streckte ich ihm die Hand zum Abschied hin. Mit funkelnden Augen ergriff er sie.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen und Ihrem Freund viel Glück! Ich denke, Sie können es brauchen."

Noch einmal zwinkerte er mir zu und fuhr dann davon.

Na toll… Irgendwie war ich jetzt noch verwirrter als vorher. Mir die Schläfen reibend, schlurfte ich zurück in die Eingangshalle. Ich reihte mich in die Schlange vor dem Last Minute Schalter ein und wartete. Endlich war ich dran. Eine hübsche Frau Anfang dreißig lächelte mich erwartungsvoll an und fragte, wo ich hinwollte.

Ich wollte grade mit „Los Angeles" antworten, als ich es mir anders überlegte.

„Chicago! Und könnten Sie auch gleich nach einem Flug morgen von Chicago zurück nach L.A. suchen?"

„Sicher, kein Problem." Noch immer lächelnd tippte sie die Informationen in ihren Computer ein.

Ich dachte derweil, mal wieder, nach. Chicago. Ja, das war keine schlechte Idee. Ich würde erst mal mit Joey über alles reden. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich im Moment Chris gegenüber normal verhalten könnte.

Kurze Zeit später hatte ich mein Ticket in der Hand und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Gate.

PoV: Chris

Seufzend saß ich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einem der vielen gemütlichen Sofas. Mein Handy lag auf meinen Knien und ich versuchte es durch intensives Anstarren zum Klingeln zu bringen. Irgendwann setzte sich leise Jemand neben mich. Als ich aufsah und Ryan erblickte zuckte ich etwas zusammen, erwartete ich doch einen neuen Schwall an Vorwürfen und Beschimpfungen. Doch er sah mich nur verlegen an.

„Hey Chris. Hör mal. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich heute Morgen so angeschrien habe. Ich weiß du bist nicht für Darren verantwortlich und es ist auch nicht deine Schuld und so weiter. Hör zu, ich weiß, dass es eine verdammt schlechte Ausrede ist, aber ich hatte heute früh einen Streit mit David, meinem Mann. Du weißt ja, wie das ist, wenn man sich mit dem Partner streitet. Und ja, irgendwie.. Ach man es tut mir Leid, dass ich alles an dir ausgelassen habe!"  
Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Jetzt wurde Ryans Blick fragend und verwirrt.

„Nein" Meine Stimme war nicht viel lauter als ein Flüstern. „Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, sich mit seinem Partner zu streiten."

Ryans Blick wurde noch verwirrter.

„Aber du warst doch schon mit ein paar Männern zusammen, oder nicht?" Ich brachte nur ein trockenes Lachen heraus.

„Ja. Das schon. Aber es war nie etwas Ernstes. Ich habe nie jemanden wirklich geliebt. Es waren eher … Affären?!"

„Hmm achso. Du, Chris, jetzt mal von einem Schwulen zum Andern." Er grinste verschmitzt und auch ich musste bei dieser Bemerkung lächeln.  
„Du liebst Darren, oder?" Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. War es wirklich so auffällig?

„Woher…?" Jetzt fing Ryan an zu lachen.

„Oh, Chrissy du Schaf! Das sieht doch ein Blinder. Naja. Alle sehen es. Außer Darren natürlich" Ich sah ihn noch immer geschockt an. ALLE? Hatte er wirklich ALLE gesagt? OH MEIN GOTT! Wo war noch mal das Loch im Boden, das einen in solchen Momenten verschluckte?

Ryan bemerkte wohl die Panik in meinem Gesicht, denn er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Natürlich, Süßer. Aber das ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Ich mein, wir würden uns doch alle für euch freuen."

Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Mal wieder. Zum einen, weil mir langsam bewusst wurde, wie sehr ich meine Kollegen, Nein, meine FREUNDE liebte und wohl auch von ihnen geliebt wurde. Und zum anderen, weil ich wusste, dass sie sich umsonst freuten. Darren und ich. Das würde es niemals geben…

Als sich die erste heiße Träne ihren Weg über meine Wange bahnte, zog Ryan zischend die Luft ein. Nun war er derjenige, der erschrocken aussah.

„Chris! Was ist los? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es wurde immer schwerer die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Schließlich gab ich es auf.

Wie Sturzbäche rauschten sie über mein Gesicht. Als ob ein lange aufgestauter Damm endlich gebrochen war. Darren und Chris. UNS würde es wirklich nie geben.

Hilflos zog Ryan mich in seine Arme und strich mir tröstend über den Rücken.

„Er ist ein Hete, Ryan. Wir werden niemals zusammen kommen…" Durch die Schluchzer war meine Stimme nur schwer verständlich. „Warst du schon mal in einen Hete verliebt, Ryan?" Ich richtete mich langsam auf, um seine Antwort zu sehen. Er nickte nur traurig.

„Süßer, ich weiß nicht genau, was ich dir raten soll. Ich erinnere mich, wie sehr es weh tut. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihm darüber reden? Immerhin ist er dein bester Freund, oder?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich kann nicht mit ihm reden. Eben weil er mein bester Freund ist. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Besser nur befreundet, als gar keinen Kontakt."

Ryan nickte nachdenklich. „Nun, das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber wenn du mal mit Jemandem reden willst, so von einem Schwulen zum anderen…" Er zwinkerte mir wieder aufmunternd zu. „Dann komm zu mir, okay?"

Ich versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. Es gelang mir überraschend gut. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie erleichtert. Zwar war mein Problem nicht gelöst, aber ich hatte Jemanden, der mich verstand. Ich wusste, dass auch Lea und die Anderen versuchten, mich zu verstehen. Aber es war etwas Anderes, mit Ryan zu reden. Er verstand meine Situation auf eine andere Weise.

Ryan erhob sich und machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Nach drei Schritten drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal um, den Blick auf mein Handy gerichtet.

„Irgendeine Nachricht von ihm?"

Traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf und er ließ mich allein.

PoV: Darren

Es war dunkel und mittlerweile ziemlich kalt. Leise schlich ich mich an die alte Lagerhalle, die wir StarKids vor ein paar Jahren günstig gekauft hatten. Damals war sie beinahe reif zum Abriss. Doch wir renovierten sie und mittlerweile konnte sie sich wirklich sehen lassen. Es gab eine große Bühne für die Proben, eine gemütliche Sofaecke, in der ALLE StarKids Platz fanden und natürlich eine kleine Küche und sanitäre Anlagen. Auf dem Parkplatz vor der Halle standen einige Autos. Gott sei Dank. Der Taxifahrer hatte mich ziemlich dämlich angeguckt, als ich ihm die Adresse nannte. Könnte daran liegen, dass die Halle ziemlich außerhalb lag. Mit nichts als Bäumen und Wiesen als Nachtbarschaft. Aber auch das war äußerst praktisch, störten wir doch so niemanden, wenn wir wieder mal etwas lauter probten oder feierten.

Eigentlich war immer jemand in der Halle. Wirklich. Egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit man hier ankam, es war immer jemand da. Brian lebte quasi hier. Er meinte mal, hier gefiel es ihm einfach besser, als in seiner kleinen Wohnung in der Stadt. Durch eins der Fenster spähend, erkannte ich Brian, Lauren und Joey auf der Bühne. Offensichtlich übten sie für _Holy Musical B tman_, da Joey mit dem Script in der Hand auf dem Boden saß und die beiden Anderen in ihren Texten korrigierte. Ich wusste, er war, ebenso wie ich, nicht an dieser neuen StarKids Produktion beteiligt.

In meinem Kopf herrschte noch immer totales Chaos, die Sache mit Chris und Mias Worte beschäftigten mich noch immer. Doch ich setzte ein Grinsen auf und schlich zur Tür. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Freunde sofort meine Stimmung mitbekamen. Früher oder später bemerkten sie es eh. Sie kannten mich einfach zu gut. Ich lauschte noch einen Moment an der Tür.

„ARRRGH! ICH KRIEG DAS EINFACH NICHT HIN!" - Lauren

„Komm schon, Lauren. Du hast alles, was eine gute Schauspielerin braucht…" - Brian

„Ja, das stimmt. Du siehst toll aus, kannst toll singen und schauspielern. Ich mein du bist totally awesome!" – Joey

Mit einem Ruck stieß ich die Tür auf und sprang lachend auf die Anderen zu.

„Hat hier Jemand ‚Darren Criss' gesagt?"

Eine Sekunde war es still. Dann fing Lauren an zu kreischen, rannte auf mich zu und sprang mir geradezu in die Arme. Lachend drückte ich sie an mich und umarmte anschließend auch Brian und Joey, was gar nicht so leicht war, weil Lauren sich strikt weigerte mich wieder freizugeben und noch immer meinen Hals fest umklammerte.

Eine viertel Stunde später hatten sich meine Freunde wieder etwas beruhigt und wir saßen auf den Sofas und quatschten. Nach einigem Zögern und mehrmaligem Nachfragen seitens der StarKids erzählte ich ihnen von Mia und auch von ihrem Verdacht, dass ich Gefühle für Chris hegte. Eigentlich erwartete ich, dass sie lachen würden oder ähnliches. Doch Joey und Lauren tauschten nur einen langen Blick, während Brian nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. Ich sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Was…?"

Lauren musterte mich intensiv.

„Darren, Schatz … Nun, wir haben uns schon ganz Ähnliches gedacht. Ich mein, Mia hat schon recht. Du redest wirklich ständig von Chris. Und ja … Irgendwie ... naja also wir haben halt vermutet, dass du dich vielleicht in ihn verliebt hast. Joey war schon richtig sauer, weil du ihm nichts davon erzählt hast und wir Chris noch immer nicht kennen gelernt haben."

Mein Blick wanderte zu Joey, der zustimmend nickte.

Ich stöhnte auf und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Warum dachte denn bitte jeder, dass ich in Chris verliebt bin? Ich hörte, wie Jemand aufstand und fühlte das Sofa zusammensacken, als Joey sich neben mir nieder ließ und einen Arm um meine Schultern legte.

„Hey, Dare. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es was Schlimmes wäre! Aber, Darren, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du nichts für ihn empfindest? Das würde mich nämlich schwer wundern …"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir im Moment bei gar nichts mehr sicher. Ich bin total durcheinander."

Brian nickte verständnisvoll.

„Gut, dann lasst uns das Thema wechseln und du denkst noch mal in Ruhe über alles nach."

Wieder Kopfschütteln meinerseits.  
„Nein, wir können das noch nicht beenden. Ich brauch eure Hilfe. Ich hab mal wieder Mist gebaut…" Das schien meine Freunde nicht im Geringsten zu überraschen, denn sie brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Ich lachte mit ihnen. Diesen Satz hatten sie wirklich schon sehr oft gehört. Aber ich wusste auch, dass ich mich immer auf sie verlassen konnte und sie mir immer helfen würden. So auch diesmal. Ich erzählte also, dass ich mich mit irgendetwas Besonderem bei Chris entschuldigen müsste, aber noch keinen Plan hatte. Joey überlegte nicht lange.

„Dude, das ist nun wirklich nicht schwer. Schenk ihm einfach eine Packung RedVines! Du weißt, es gibt nichts, was RedVines nicht können!"

Wir brachen wieder in lautes Gelächter aus, das den Rest des Abends anhalten sollte. Ich musste mir einen Vorschlag nach dem andern anhören.

„Ein romantisches Picknick am Strand, mit Blick auf den Sonnenuntergang und mit Gitarre und allem drum und dran" – Lauren

„Oh, oder ein selbstgekochtes Essen mit anschließendem Kinobesuch" – Brian. Amüsiert verdrehte ich die Augen.  
„Leute, das ist viiiiiel zu kitschig!"

„HA! Ich sag's doch! Es geht nichts über eine Packung RedVines!"

„Ach Joey! Du hast doch keine Ahnung von Entschuldigungen! … Wartet … Ich glaub ich hab DIE Idee!", rief Lauren aufgeregt.


	10. Chapter 10

PoV: Chris

Darren wollte doch heute wiederkommen, oder?  
Warum meldete er sich nicht bei mir? Seitdem er zu Mia geflogen war, hatte ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Keine einzige SMS hatte er beantwortet. Ich stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.  
Warum, zum Teufel, meldete er sich nicht?

Mittlerweile war es kurz vor 17 Uhr und es wurde kühler. Ob Darren was passiert war? Ob er noch bei Mia war?

Oh Gott! Langsam wurde ich wirklich verrückt! Darren war erwachsen. In nur wenigen Wochen würde er 25 werden. Er war in der Lage, auf sich selbst aufzupassen…

Mein Handy vibrierte und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Eine SMS von Darren. Endlich. Vor Erleichterung zitterten meine Hände, sodass ich beinahe mein Handy fallen ließ.

**Hey, Chrissy!**

**Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde :/**

**Ich weiß, du hast dir Sorgen gemacht.**

**Kannst du zu meinem Trailer kommen? **

**Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen!**

**Nimm ne Jacke mit! **

**3 Dare**

Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Darren ging es gut! Ich las die Nachricht erneut und runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte er mir denn zeigen? Wozu die Jacke?  
Nun, es brachte nichts, mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Also schnappte ich mir meine geliebte braune Lederjacke und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem besten Freund.

PoV: Darren

Es klopfte. Unsicher ging ich zur Tür und öffnete. Hoffentlich war Chris nicht zu sauer…

Da stand er und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Mein Blick war auf seine Augen geheftet. Sie strahlten, wie es nur Chris Augen konnten und ich sah Erleichterung in ihnen. Dann fing Chris an zu lächeln und schloss mich fest in die Arme. Gott… Warum fühlt es sich so gut, so richtig an ihn zu umarmen. Chris murmelte etwas und sein Atem in meinem Nacken verursachte bei mir eine Gänsehaut.

„Gott, Dare! Ich dachte schon, dir sei etwas passiert!"

„Tut mir leid" Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Verdammt. Roch er schon immer so gut? Ich umarmte ihn noch fester, wollte nicht, dass die Umarmung endete.

„Ähm.. Dare?"

„Hmm.."

„Hast du vor, mich noch mal wieder loszulassen? Oder sollte ich mir besser gleich angewöhnen, ohne Luft zu leben?" Chris Körper bebte unter seinem Lachen. Erschrocken ließ ich ihn los.

„Tut mir leid", widerholte ich mich und sah dabei auf den Boden. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Hey, wolltest du mir nicht irgendwas zeigen?" Grinsend sah ich ihn nun doch an und nickte. Ich schnappte mir seinen Arm und zog ihn mit zu meinem Auto.

„ HEEEY! Wo wollen wir denn hin?" Lachend folgte er mir.

Zehn Minuten später hielten wir an und ich öffnete Chris, ganz der Gentleman, die Tür. Mit skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er die Gegend. Ich gab zu, sonderlich berauschend war es hier nicht. Zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Wir befanden uns mitten auf einem großen Parkplatz vor einigen Hochhäusern. Ein schneller Blick in den Himmel verriet mir, dass wir uns beeilen mussten. Er hatte sich bereits orange-pink verfärbt und Gott sei Dank waren nur wenige kleine Wölkchen zu sehen. Ich griff nach einer Decke aus dem Auto und wieder nach Chris' Hand um ihn mit mir zu einem der Hochhäuser zu ziehen.

„Darren? Was machen wir hier? Was willst du mir so dringend zeigen? Und wozu brauchen wir eine Decke?" Chris wurde langsam ungeduldig. In diesem Fall ähnelten sich Chris und sein Glee-Charakter Kurt sehr. Beide waren sehr neugierig und ließen sich nur schwer überraschen.

Breit grinsend zog ich ihn in den Fahrstuhl und drückte auf die 27.  
„Lass dich einfach überraschen, Chris." Langsam wurde ich nervös. Was wenn es ihm nicht gefällt?

Ein leises ‚Pling' kündigte unsere Ankunft im höchsten Stockwerk an.

„Und noch einmal, Darren. Was machen wir hier?"

„Komm mit!" Ich manövrierte Chris zu einer kleinen Tür, die, wie ich wusste, nie verschlossen war. Hinter ihr lag eine kleine Treppe, an deren Ende eine zweite Tür unverschlossen wartete.

Bevor ich sie öffnete drehte ich mich noch einmal zu Chris um. Irgendwie war er leicht blass. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das in dem fahlen Licht der nackten Glühbirne auch nur ein.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, es gefällt dir."

Dann öffnete ich die Tür und trat hinaus. Chris folgte mir langsam.

Ich genoss den plötzlichen Wind, der hier oben auf dem Dach eines der höchsten Hochhäuser in L.A. ziemlich heftig wehte. Lachend ließ ich meine Arme fliegen. Ich liebte diesen Ort einfach.

PoV: Chris

Darren zu beobachten war ein wahres vergnügen. Lachend und jauchzend sprang er über das Flachdach. Ließ die Arme im Wind fliegen. Seine schwarzen Locken waren schon jetzt wild zerzaust.

Ich selbst stand noch immer an der Tür und hielt die Klinke mit beiden Händen fest. Lächelnd folgten meine Augen Darren, der sich noch immer wie ein kleines Kind freute.

PoV: Darren

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich mich halbwegs wieder eingekriegt. Leicht schnaufend drehte ich mich zu Chris um. Warum stand er denn noch immer bei der Tür und umklammerte den Griff?

„Chrissy! Komm her! Du musst dir das ansehen!", rief ich, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Stirnrunzelnd lief ich zu ihm.

„Was ist los?"

„E-es tut mir leid, Darren. Ich.. Ich kann nicht." Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er weiß wie eine Wand war und irgendwie leicht schwankte. Besorgt fasste ich ihn an den Unterarmen.

„Chris? Hast du etwa Höhenangst?"

Nicken.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Warum wusste ich das nicht? Als bester Freund musste ich sowas doch wissen, oder? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du hättest es nicht wissen können, Dare. Ich hab es nie jemandem erzählt." Konnte er etwa Gedanken lesen?

„Okay. Dann lass uns wieder nach unten gehen. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte natürlich nicht, dass dir schwindelig wird oder so." Doch Chris schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich will wirklich wissen, was du mir zeigen wolltest, Dare."

„Wirklich?"

Wieder heftiges Nicken.

„Irgendwann muss ich doch damit klarkommen, oder?"

Ich nickte und langsam gingen wir zur Mitte des Daches. Jetzt waren es ca. 30m zu jeder Dachkante. Ich merkte, wie Chris zitterte. Und da es zwar windig, aber nicht sonderlich kalt war, schob ich es auf die Höhenangst. Sein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet. So würde das nicht funktionieren. Mich dicht vor ihn stellend, hob ich sein Kinn an, bis er mir in die Augen blickte. Seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt. Es wäre so einfach, ihn jetzt zu küssen…

Verdammt! Was dachte ich da schon wieder!? Ich verscheuchte den verrückten Gedanken und konzentrierte mich wieder auf Chris, der mich jetzt aus großen blauen Augen ansah. Diese Augen….

NEIN! KONZENTRATION! Meine Güte…. Es war ja wirklich schlimm mit mir…

„Vertraust du mir?" Meine Stimme, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, wurde vom Wind verrissen, doch Chris verstand mich.  
„Ja" Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und ließ seine Augen funkeln. Bevor ich wieder zu sehr in ihnen versank sagte ich schnell: „Gut, dann dreh dich bitte um"

Ich sah die Angst in seinem Blick und auch die Unsicherheit. Doch dann strafte Chris die Schultern und nickte.

„Bleib aber bitte bei mir, ja?" Ich lächelte breit und nahm seine zitternde Hand in meine.

„Natürlich!" Langsam drehte ich ihn um.

PoV: Chris

Ich presste fest die Augen zusammen. Erst ein sanfte Druck von Darrens Hand brachte mich dazu, die Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen. Und in der nächsten Sekunde riss ich sie weit auf.

Das war das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe.

Der Himmel war rot-orange. Die Sonne, ein blendend gelber Ball, stand schon sehr tief und tauchte alles in rötliches Licht. Es wirkte, als würde das Firmament brennen.

Meine Angst war plötzlich kaum noch spürbar. Staunend drehte ich mich um die eigene Achse und bestaunte die Schönheit dieses Ortes. Es war alles zu sehen. Ein Teil der Berge, mit dem Hollywood Schriftzug, viele Häuser und Palmen die angestrahlt wurden und das Meer, indem die Sonne langsam versank. Es war perfekt.

Mein Blick fiel auf Darren und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass es dieser Ausblick war, den er mir zeigen, mir schenken wollte. Strahlend sah ich ihn an.  
„Es ist perfekt!" Glücklich lächelnd löste er seine Hand aus meiner und trat näher an mich ran.

„Es ist mein Lieblingsort. Ich bin oft hier, wenn ich alleine sein möchte oder an einem neuen Song arbeite. Es ist so friedlich."

„Du hast es nie jemand anderen hierher gebracht?" Ich musste einfach fragen. Darren schüttelte noch immer lächelnd den Kopf.

„Warum ich?", fragte ich weiter

Darren ging an mir vorbei und breitet die mitgebrachte Decke auf dem Boden aus. Er setzte sich und klopfte dann auffordernd neben sich. Der Einladung folgend, setzte ich mich neben ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen… und bedanken." Darren machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort.  
„Du hilfst mir immer, nimmst ständig alles auf dich, bist so lieb… Ich war in den letzten Tagen kein sehr guter Freund… Es tut mir leid… Ich weiß, du hast dir Sorgen gemacht. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich immer so einen Mist baue. Ich schätze, wenn ich mit einer Situation überfordert bin, schotte ich mich ab und ziehe mich zurück. Ohne zu sehen, was es für Auswirkungen auf mein Umfeld hat." Er schwieg, doch ich konnte sehen, wie er nach Worten suchte.

„… Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie unendlich leid es mir tut, dass Ryan dich angeschrien hat und ich mich nicht mal gemeldet habe. Ich weiß nicht… Ich konnte es irgendwie nicht. Mein Kopf war so voll. Ich war total verwirrt. Bin es immer noch. Ich weiß, das ist 'ne blöde Entschuldigung, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht melden."  
Ich lächelte und nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ist schon okay, Darren. Du bist kein schlechter Freund! Mach dir mal wegen mir keine Sorgen." Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Hat sich das mit Mia denn jetzt geklärt?"

Darren nickte langsam.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich hab Schluss gemacht." Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf. Nachdem er erst heute zurückgekommen war und nicht schon gestern, hatte ich fest damit gerechnet, dass er und Mia sich wieder vertragen haben.

„Was ist passiert? Was hat sie gesagt?" Darren seufzte leise.

„Chris, ich möchte grade nicht darüber reden, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Sie hat zugegeben mich betrogen zu haben und dann noch ziemlich viel Mist gelabert. Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich grade nicht darüber nachdenken. Dieser Moment gehört uns." Er sah mich entschuldigend an.

Ich lächelte und wuschelte durch seine schwarzen Locken.

„Okay. Aber du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst, oder?" Da war es wieder. Dieses ganz bestimmte Darren-Lächeln, das ich so sehr liebte.

„Jaa! Das weiß ich! Danke, Chrissy. … Oh ich soll dich übrigens von Brian, Joey und Lauren grüßen! Ich bin, nachdem ich von Mia weg bin, nach Chicago geflogen… deshalb kam ich auch erst heute wieder. Ich musste einfach mit Joey reden." Hmm… warum konnte er mit den StarKids reden, aber nicht mit mir? Irgendwie wurmte mich das. Aber eigentlich ist es ja auch egal. Hauptsache Darren geht es gut. Und Joey und die anderen StarKids kennen ihn ja auch schon viel länger.

„Oh sie haben mich übrigens auch auf die Idee gebracht, mit dir hier her zu kommen."

Wir saßen noch den ganzen Abend auf dem Dach, beobachteten, wie die Sonne im Meer versank und der Himmel sich langsam dunkel färbte. Darren erzählte viel von der Nacht, die er in Chicago gewesen war. Ich merkte, wie glücklich es ihn machte, dort gewesen zu sein. Er lächelte oft und kam richtig ins Schwärmen, als er seine Kupplungsversuche zwischen Joey und Lauren schilderte. Ich lachte mit ihm. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass ich seine ‚andere' Familie kennenlernte. Ich schmunzelte, als mir plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Darrens Geburtstag! Ja, das könnte funktionieren!

Spät in der Nacht wurde es dann doch ziemlich kühl. Darren bemerkte mein Frösteln, stand auf und hielt mir galant die Hand hin.

„Ich denke, wir sollten langsam zurück fahren." Mit leichtem Bedauern griff ich nach der ausgestreckten Hand und ließ mich von ihr hochziehen. Ich sah mich noch ein letztes Mal um. Ich verstand, warum Darren diesen Ort so liebte. Ich stellte mich dicht vor ihn, meine Höhenangst machte mir nichts mehr aus, und sah in diese strahlenden braunen Augen.

„Danke, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast, Darren. Das bedeutet mir viel!" Wie selbstverständlich legte er seine Arme um meine Hüfte und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Glücklich schmiegte ich mich an ihn und genoss den Moment. Über uns funkelten die Sterne.


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich schon früh in der Küche und kochte uns Kaffee. Darren lag noch immer in meinem Bett und schlief.

Wir waren gestern Nacht zu meiner Wohnung gefahren und hatten hier geschlafen. Sie lag nur 3 Straßen von dem Hochhaus entfernt, sodass sie viel näher lag als das Fox-Gelände.

Mit einer dampfenden Kaffeetasse in jeder Hand, machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer um Darren zu wecken. Da heute Samstag war, konnten wir ausschlafen. Der Dreh würde erst gegen 14 Uhr beginnen.

Die Tassen stellte ich auf dem kleinen Nachttisch ab. Dann betrachtete ich grinsend die schlafende Person in meinem Bett. Darren hatte sich gedreht, lag nun quer und beanspruchte das ganze Bett für sich. Er schlief immer so und ich war froh, heute aufgewacht zu sein bevor er anfing sich zu drehen. Es war nicht sonderlich angenehm, von ihm unsanft aus dem Bett gedrängt zu werden. Doch irgendwie war es auch verdammt süß. Ich seufzte. Warum musste er auch unbedingt hetero sein?

Darrens Locken standen wild in alle Richtungen, während sein Gesicht tief in einem Berg aus Kissen vergraben schien. Meine Hand streckte sich wie von alleine aus, und strich sanft durch die schwarzen Haare. Ein zufriedenes Brummeln ließ mich erneut grinsen und ich wuschelte ihm, jetzt mit der Absicht ihn aufzuwecken, wild durchs Haar. Mein Plan ging auf.

Darren hob langsam den Kopf und öffnete verschlafen erst ein und schließlich beide Augen.

„Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze! Ich hab uns Kaffee gekocht!" Bei Anblick meiner guten Laune verdrehte Darren nur genervt die Augen und griff nach seiner Tasse. Ich lachte. Er war so ein Morgenmuffel!

Ich schlüpfte wieder, mit meiner eigenen Tasse in der Hand, unter die Decke und kuschelte mich ein. Darren, noch immer im Halbschlaf nippte stumm an seinem Kaffee.

PoV: Darren

Meine Güte! Wie konnte Chris schon um halb 11 Uhr so munter und gut gelaunt sein?

Ich sah mich, noch immer verschlafen meinen Kaffee schlürfend, im Zimmer um. Es war natürlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich in Chris Wohnung war, aber oft waren wir auch nicht hier gewesen. Dabei war die Wohnung wirklich super! Ein großes Wohnzimmer mit Ecksofa und Plasmafernseher, eine niedliche kleine Küche in quietsch grün, ein großzügiges, gemütliches Bad und natürlich das Schlafzimmer, in dem wir uns befanden. Auch dieses relativ groß, mit einem Doppelbett und einem großen Schreibtisch ausgestattet. Oh, und natürlich der begehbare Kleiderschrank! Obwohl Chris da jede Menge Platz drin hatte, platzte er schon fast aus allen Nähten. Wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit zu seinem Glee-Charakter.

„Chris? Warum sind wir nicht öfter hier? Ich mein… diese Wohnung ist fantastisch!"

Chris sah aus, als ob er ernsthaft über eine Antwort nachdenken würde. Seine zusammengekniffenen Augen und die kleinen Fältchen darum waren wirklich zu niedlich! Okay… Wo war die nächste Wand, gegen die ich meinen Kopf schlagen könnte? Ich musste wirklich mal aufhören, so einen Quatsch zu denken. Sonst würde ich mir womöglich selbst nicht mehr glauben, dass ich keine Gefühle für Chris habe…

„Hmm…. Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich mag den Trailer! Und ich find es doof, nach dem Dreh noch nach Hause zu fahren, während alle anderen am Set bleiben. ... Ich mein, ach keine Ahnung! Es ist praktischer, nur an den Wochenenden hier zu sein."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir in der Küche und frühstückten ausgiebig. Da Chris nicht viel im Haus hatte, band ich mir seine pinke Kochschürze um und machte ein paar Pfannkuchen.

„Dare?" Chris sah mich an und leckte Nutella von seinem Messer. Davon 'leicht' abgelenkt, starrte ich ihn einfach nur nickend an.

„Du hast nächste Woche Geburtstag. Hast du irgendwas geplant?" Ich sah kurz in die Pfanne, wendete den Pfannkuchen darin und sah dann wieder zu Chris der mich erwartungsvoll betrachtete. Ich seufzte. Natürlich hab ich auch schon überlegt zu feiern oder so, aber da ich an einem Sonntag Geburtstag habe, und wir am Montag drehen müssen, konnte ich nicht großartig feiern.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wir müssen ja am Montag wieder drehen und ohne die Starkids… ich weiß nicht. Sie gehören für mich einfach dazu. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne sie feiern wollen würde. Weißt du, wir haben da so 'ne Art Tradition. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich feiern werde. Ist ja jetzt auch alles ziemlich kurzfristig und so…"

„Und deine Familie? Deine Eltern und dein Bruder? Was ist mit denen?"

„Soweit ich weiß, hat Chuck am Wochenende immer Gigs und meine Eltern sind nach Weihnachten auf 'ne Kreuzfahrt gefahren."

PoV: Chris

Okay, es war wirklich etwas kurzfristig. Aber ich hatte einen Plan, von dem ich hoffte, dass er umzusetzen war. Darrens Geburtstag musste einfach gefeiert werden! Man wird ja schließlich nicht jedes Jahr 25! Ich würde nachher mit den anderen darüber reden.

Nachdem wir stundenlang die nächsten Szenen durchgegangen sind und geübt haben, fuhren wir mit Darren's Auto zum Glee-Gelände. Meins stand ja nach der gestrigen Entführung noch immer auf dem dortigen Parkplatz.

Während einer Drehpause schnappte sich Darren seine Gitarre und setzte sich mit ihr in eine ruhige Ecke, um an neuen Songs zu arbeiten. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und Lea, Di, Amber und Jenna ein Zeichen mir zu folgen. Etwas verwirrt dreinblickend taten sie es und wir setzten uns in die gemütliche Sitzecke im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Leute, ich hab da einen Plan, und möchte gerne wissen, was ihr davon haltet!"

Lea grinste breit.

„Hat was mit Darren zu tun, stimmt's?" Ich warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, musste ihr dann aber nickend zustimmen. Sie hatte ja recht. Ein triumphierender Ausdruck machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ja, ihr wisst ja, dass er nächste Woche Geburtstag hat. Wir haben während des Frühstücks darüber gesprochen und er meinte, dass er nicht feiern würde, weil die Zeit zu knapp wäre, um nach Chicago zu den Starkids zu fliegen. Und ohne sie will er nicht feiern"

„Wooowwowowow! Warte mal!" Dianna sprang auf. „Während des Frühstücks? Ich hab euch nicht beim Frühstück gesehen! Was zum…?! Warte… CHRIS? Habt ihr etwa in deiner Wohnung geschlafen? ZUSAMMEN?"

Ich stöhnte auf und klatschte mir mit der Hand auf die Stirn. Das war ja echt nicht zum Aushalten!

„Ja… Aber das ist jetzt wirklich nicht das Thema! Ich will eine Party für Darren schmeißen. Am besten hier!" Ich wies auf den Gemeinschaftsraum, der so groß war, dass auch mehrere 100 Leute Platz darin fanden, und von uns schon öfter für Partys benutzt wurde.

„Ich dachte er will nicht feiern!?" Amber sah mich verwirrt an.

„Jaaa! Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht Joey anrufen. Ihr wisst schon, Darren's besten Freund. Und ihn fragen ob er, mit den Starkids kommen kann. Und vielleicht ruf ich auch noch seinen Bruder Chuck an. Es könnte ja sein, dass er an dem Wochenende Zeit hat. Denkt ihr, das ist eine gute Idee?"

Die Mädchen sahen mich mit großen Augen an, fingen an zu grinsen und nickten schließlich.


End file.
